Borusa
Borusa is a Time Lord and the main antagonist of the Doctor Who 20th anniversary episode "The Five Doctors", who had already appeared in three previous episodes. He was a teacher of the Doctor as a child and eventually President of the Time Lords. However, he wanted immortality, which made him become evil. He was portrayed by the late Angus MacKay in 1976, the late John Arnatt in 1978, and the late Leonard Sachs and Philip Latham in 1983. History Origin When the First Doctor was young, Borusa was his teacher at the Time Lord Academy. At that time he was a member of the "Prydonian Chapter". Borusa first appeared as Lord Cardinal of the High Council of Time Lords, when the Fourth Doctor was sent to his home planet Gallifrey, where the Master tried to extend his life, as he was at the end of his thirteenth and therefore final incarnation. At all his three further appearances, Borusa would encounter the Doctor in an entirely different incarnation. Borusa's Evil Plan Using the forbidden time scoop Borusa kidnapped the first five incarnations of the Doctor (save the Fourth who was trapped in a time eddy when Borusa tried to kidnap him) and sent them into the Death Zone to remove the defenses of the Dark Tower. It was said the first Time Lord President Rassilon had discovered immortality and still lived in the Dark Tower, thus Borusa wanted to access the Tower. He sent the Master into the Death Zone to rescue the Doctor so as to dissuade suspicion. The Fifth Doctor escaped the Death Zone using a transmat device he found on the Master. Borusa then framed the Castellan (guard captain) for using the time scoop, leading to the Castellan's death. When the Fifth Doctor found the hidden room where Borusa was using the time scoop, Borusa used the Coronet of Rassilon to place him under mental control. The other Doctors had entered the Dark Tower and deactivated the force field, enabling Borusa to transmat into the Tower. However with the help of the other three Doctors, the Fifth Doctor was able to break free of mental control. Over the sleeping body of Rassilon, an image of Rassilon appeared and told Borusa to take the Ring, which would give him immortality. When Borusa put on the ring, Rassilon revealed others had entered the Tower to gain immortality, and Borusa was turned into one of the statues in the Tomb (specifically the then empty space on the bed Rassilon's body was kept), gaining immortality, at the cost of being imprisoned for all eternity. The Doctors then turn down the chance for immortality, and Rassilon congratulates them, and fades away. Possibilty Engine During thr Time War, Borusa was retro evolved into a possibility engine by Rassilon. He had been wired up to the Time Vortex and constantly regenerated through his different incarnations. Rassilon used Borusa to predict the most suitable timeline for Time Lord victory throughout the War. Rassilon came to Borusa to ask him about the most successful way to detonate the Tear of Isha into the Tantalus Eye. The War Doctor later stole Borusa from Rassilon. Being further altered by proximity to the Tantalus Eye, Borusa helped the Doctor to erase the Daleks around the Tantalus Eye. He was killed in the process but that was the fate he wanted after a miserable existence as Rassilon's experiment. Navigation pl:Borusa Category:Doctor Who Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Master of Hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Leader Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Military Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Scapegoat Category:Successful Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Redeemed Category:Affably Evil